Bloodbane
by Merilwen-Vendethiel
Summary: (Rated M)Ryoma is the Prince of the Night World, can he stay safe and away from his crazed brother who believes hes his mate? Looks like hes gunna have to go around gathering up his guardians and seeing how they are faring with their own mate problems.
1. UPDATES

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME THAT HAS BEEN USED IN THIS BOOK.**

_**THIS BOOK IS Yaoi/shounen ai intended if you dont like then please avoid reading.**_

_**LOVE REVIEWS! I love reading about what others think about what I've written so far, so where I mess up I go back and fix, re-word, spelling, etc...**_

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, so forgive me if it doesn't sound right when you first read it, I wrote this in about 30min, just from being bored. Any and all updates about this book will be posted here, and I don't intend to put the disclaimer on every chapters, so figured I'd just make this page to start with so you can not only see all updates but the disclaimer note which goes for the entire story.

* * *

ALRIGHT I intend to keep to this story as much as possible, reviews are always nice, I'll be holding a voting session about who you as the readers should think the couples should be in the book, don't feel ashamed by your answer because as the first couple starts to form I'll most likely decide to make an mpreg somewhere in here. I love cliff hangers so don't get too mad at me if your left hanging at the end of one chapter. ^_^

Some chapters have foul language in it, and I intend to re-word them as soon as I can, thank you for your paitence if you have a problem with the language.  
Some of the characters may or may not have OOC moments.

* * *

**News**:

_8/22/12:_ I am currently working on chapter 1 bear with me, as I have it playing in my head how I want it to..but finding the right words for it is a little tricky...  
_10/22/12: _ I am updating the prologue, once that is complete I'll re-post it along with hopefully chapter 1...  
_10/22/12:_ The Prologue is re-written and posted back up again.  
_11/05/12: _Chapter 1 is finally UP! HEHE =.= IK IK First fan fic so I know its gunna be bad. Bear with me.  
_1/31/13:_ OK! I have re-posted up the prologue to this entire book. ^.^ Let me know how I did!  
_2/7/2013:_ Chapter 1 IS OUT!

* * *

**THIS IS HERE BECAUSE I'M ONLY ALLOWED TO PICK TWO ANIME FROM THIS LIST, AND THIS BOOK I WANT TO PUT IN MORE THEN JUST THE TWO YOU CAN PICK.**

**Current Anime in Book:**  
_Bleach_  
_Prince of Tennis  
The Blue Exorcist  
_


	2. Prologue

Falling from the sky, Ryoma landed unconscious in the first commanders office during a captains meeting.

"Who is he? How'd he get in here?" Captain Hitsugaya questioned off.

"Capture him, he maybe an enemy!" Captain Yamamoto bellowed. Every captain went to do his bidding when the doors were kicked open.

"Don't touch him!" Ichigo warned, but was too late when Nemu was flown across the room and unconscious, "I warned you not to..." Ichigo sighed walking towards the sleeping boy.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what is going on and who is this boy?!" Yamamoto questioned.

Before he could answer, Ichigo was being held up by his throat, "Who are you?!" Ryoma all but screamed. Eyes bloodlust red piercing into Ichigo.

"R-relax...R-ryoma...It's me...o-open your eyes Ryoma..." Ichigo choked out.

Recognition dawned in Ryoma's eyes and he released Ichigo, "Oh my god Ichigo...I'm sooo sorry...are you ok?" worry marred Ryoma's expressions.

"I'm fine," he sat on the ground, smiling at the boy, "Who forced you here?" Staring at Ryoma, they were lost in their own world.

"My father sent me...well forced me..Ryoga's lost it..he thinks I'm his mate when I'm not." Ryoma bluntly stated towards Ichigo. Ichigo stood up the hand print still clearly on his neck. A frown shown, "Are you sure your ok? I mean...I didn't...you know..." he trailed off when a large calloused hand landed on his head.

"I will be fine my prince. No you did not harm anyone here. You did electrocute Nemu with your barrier but other then that no one else was injured." Ichigo reassured.

"Somehow I don't think she counts...she was built therefore she is not real." Ryoma bluntly stated.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, who is this and why did you call him _Prince_?" Yamamoto questioned.

A shocked expression came over Ryoma, "You haven't told them have you? And what of your mate?"

Ichigo merely smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "No, and the correct term is mates. I've figured out who my blank is as well." He stated seriously.

Ryoma smirked, "Have you told them?" Ichigo merely blushed hard. "No?" recieving a shake of Ichigo's head, he turned around to face the Head Captain, "My name is Ryoma Echizen and I am the Prince of the night world. All those who dwell within the night. Ichigo here is my guardian while I am here." Ryoma stated before walking towards the door with Ichigo trailing behind him.

"Ichigo has mates?" Kurostachi inquired.

Ryoma stopped just before the doors, "Yes and if you anger him by targeting them I will not stop him from tearing you limb from limb." leaving a very stunned Head Captain and a curious stotic captain they left to the world of the living.


	3. Rin Okamura

After stepping out of the opened gate they stood in front of a large school, "How come we are here Ryoma?" Ichigo questioned.

"We are here to steal Rin a bit and get him away from his life here." Ryoma responded, "Go to him and get him please, he should be in class for the Exorcists. Please do your best and try not getting into a fight."

Ichigo nodded then shunpoed to where Rin would be located. Everyone sat there wide eyed except for one Rin Okamura, "Rin would you like to escape from everything in your life here?"

Rin glanced at Ichigo then nodded not really trusting his voice at the moment. Ichigo picked up on this about to ask another question when one of his classmates spoke up, "Take him with you! No one here will care if he lives or dies! He should be killed anyways!" the classmate shouted out his displeasure. Rin flinched from the classmate who spoke, Ichigo narrowed his eyes toward the classmate, then glanced at Rin, _"I take it he's your mate?"_ Ichigo questioned in an ancient language.

_"Yes, he is, unlike you and Ryo I only have the one...but as you can see how I'm being isolated by him and everyone else, including my own so called brother...I have more control of my blue flames then I let on _-Ichigo nodded his head- _but I can't control my other half very well... _-dissappointment and frustration was evident in Rin's voice- _how exact_ly _do you do it Ichi?" _Rin questioned.

_"Well maybe he will teach you how to overcome that fear of yours."_ Ryoma responded appearing before them.

A gasp was heard from Rin, "My Prince!" he stated loudly. Then faced Ichigo, "Why didn't you tell me Ryo was here?" he questioned anger evident in his voice.

Ichigo smirked, "You never asked."

"Mou!" Rin stated crossing his arms pouting in his seat.

Ichigo laughed, but Ryoma responded, "Are you ready to leave for a bit? You are welcome to return when you are ready to. We just came to get you to avoid you from shutting down again like you did in the past Rin."

Rin looked at Ryoma wide eyed, then glanced down looking away a sorrowful expression on his face, "I know and I'm glad that you guys did show up, I...I just... -sigh- I just need to get away to clear my head...maybe forget...I just...I'm afraid I will end up like that..completely shut down..." Rin trailed off and got up grabbing his things and his sword, "Can I bring Kuro along?" Rin asked.

"Sure Rin." Ichigo stated already holding the black familiar.

"Thanks Ichi..Ryo..." rin sighed, "Shall we leave?" he questiioned.

"Nii-san! Where do you think you're going?! You know the Vatican will kill you if you leave the school!" Yukio stated throughly pissed off.

"Actually Yukio, the Vatican aren't allowed to touch 've never been allowed to. Try as they might, they do they pretty much have been sentenced to death." Rin stated void of any emotion. Glancing to his brother his face remained blank, no emotion showing at all.

Ichigo frowned, "We better leave, he's already starting to shut down. It didn't help that his mate was in on the whole hatred he's been getting."

With a nod from Ryoma a door was opened showing Ichigo's apartment. They passed through the threshold and into the apartment, a certain frosty captain was sitting on the couch, "I was given orders to keep an eye on Ryoma and help him where I can." Toshiro stated sipping on a cup of tea.

"Suit yourself, I have 3 guest rooms here, you are more then welcomed to crash here if you want to Toshiro." Ichigo responded.

"That's Captain Hitsuhaya to you Kurosaki!" the young captain retaliated.

"Frankly I don't care who you are." a monotone voice cut through the room.

Ichigo sighed, "We need to get him back to normal before we lose him completely."


End file.
